I'll Be There
by Lynn666
Summary: Yusuke is finally able to settle down and start a family with his lovely wife, Keiko... we'll see just how long that lasts... Rated PG for safty


Yu Yu Hakusho

I'll Be There

Summery: Yusuke is finally able to settle down and start a family with his lovely wife, Keiko... we'll see just how long that lasts.

Chapter One- The Promise

A/N: This is a little fic about Keiko and Yusuke. I have no idea where it will end up... but I hope you enjoy it.

Kona: (--My muse!) Lynn-san does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any characters used in this fic... except for ones that aren't in the show...

Lynn: That made no sense... but that's okay... I would also like to apologize ahead of time to Kat-chan. You can just change Keiko to you if you want.... but I don't know if you really want to...

_"Please don't leave me." _

_"I have to go..." _

_"But you don't want to... You have your own life now..." _

_"I have to." _

_"Promise you'll come home to me then." _

_"I'll come home." _

_"Promise me, Yususke!" _

_"I promise, I will come home to you Keiko."_

Keiko opened her eyes slowly. Silver tears hung around her lashes reflecting silver ribbon of moonlight that shone through her window.

"Yusuke," she muttered. She sat up and wiped the sparkling droplets from her brown eyes. She hadn't slept a full night since he left... she missed him so much. She couldn't recall the last moment the name Yusuke wasn't running through her mind or when the vivid memory of his face flickered through her mind. It had been 8 years since Yusuke, the Great Spirit Detective, was called for a mission. Keiko had managed to make him settle down with her. They had a 6-year-old daughter, Tsuya, who, even as an infant, possessed strong spirit energy.

They had no reason to call him in before, but he, Kurama, Kuwabara and the reclusive Hiei, had all been called in for this "special" mission. You would think as ruler of Reikai, Koenma-sama could control it without Yusuke's help. And for almost a full decade, that theory had gone over swimmingly until something happened. Keiko didn't even know... It had to be kept so "Top Secret" that even the detective's wife could know nothing of this particular case. All she had to rely on was Koenma's rare updates on Yusuke's status and Yusuke's promise to return home.

Keiko made her way to the kitchen where she filled a glass of water taking slow sips from the rim of the cup. A scream erupted from somewhere else in the house and Keiko slammed the glass onto the counter, its contents spilling in uneasiness.

"Tsuya?!" Keiko ran into the room of her daughter and flung her arms around the sobbing child. She had her mothers hair, but carried Yusuke's facial features almost perfectly...except for the fact she's a girl. "Tsuya? Did you have a nightmare, honey?" Keiko crooned into Tsuya's ear.

The child could only muster an "uhm huh" as a reply. Keiko pressed her closer to her chest and rocked her daughter back and forth, wiping the hair that stuck to her streamline tears from her face. Keiko began to hum a song that she and Yusuke would sing to her as an infant to soothe her. Even now the song brought them both comfort.

Tsuya's eyes grew steadily heavier as she drifted back into sleep. Keiko stopped humming near the end of the song and tucked her sleeping daughter back into bed.

**The Next Day**

"Tsuya! Are you doing your homework?!" Keiko called from the kitchen.

No Answer.

"Tsuya...?" She called a little softer approaching the door to her daughter's room. Again, no answer. "Honey? Are you okay?" The door to Tsuya's room was slightly ajar and Keiko pushed it open. Inside was her daughter, hunched over her writing table crying into a yellow t-shirt that her father had given her.

"Daddy's not... coming home.... is he?" Tsuya choked between sobs.

"Of course he is honey," Keiko said wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Of course he is... Daddy's on a business trip."

That was their lie. Yusuke and Keiko decided that it was best not to let Tsuya know about his past before she was born, and that decision was still in effect to that day.

**Later That Night **

Mother and daughter ate supper in silence and Keiko put Tsuya to bed earlier. Keiko sat on the couch. She wore a yellow sweater that hung slightly from her shoulders and a pair of comfy paints. She tucked her legs closely to her thighs and ran her fingers through her chocolate hair. A small flashing light followed by beeps came from the TV. Keiko fumbled to pick up the remote and turn it on.

"Koenma-sama!" Keiko plastered a fake smile to her face.

"Keiko-san." An ominous foreboding came with the toddler-emperor's voice.

"I have some bad news." Keiko's smile mask fell and a sense of urgency took its place.

"What's wrong...? Is Yusuke alright?" she hurried to ask.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." Keiko became frustrated at once.

"Why!?" she demanded. "Is the information regarding my husband too classified for me to know?!"

Koenma, although feeling Keiko's anger, remained calm. "No. I'm sorry Keiko, but we lost the transmition on Yusuke and the others."

"Lost the... transmition...?" she stuttered.

"Their mission, though I can't explain the bulk of it, was to take place in one of the lower levels of Makai."

"You sent them to the lower levels!"

"Yes, and I suggest if this is to stay away from your daughter, you should keep your voice down." Koenma said, still somewhat calm... for Koenma at least. "They've gone so far, that our transmition feeds have all gone berserk."

"But... Your ruler of Spirit World!" Keiko managed to half shout, half whisper. Tears cascaded down her face.

"I'm sorry Keiko..." And with that the little emperor lowered his head and the screen went black.

"Mommy...?" Tsuya crept around the corner causing Keiko to jump.

"Tsuya!" "Who was that you were talking to?" The little girl ran and hopped into her mothers lap.

"Tsuya, honey, I think there's something you need to know... about Daddy..."

**====Fin 1===**

Okay... Well, this will be my first fanfiction that isn't self-inserted. It's going to be good though... Expect 2-3 more chapters and a song! Please don't forget to review! I love reviews. In some ways they will me to write... because if a story doesn't get many reviews, it makes me want to update it less. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Try not to flame but if it's constructive I don't mind!


End file.
